Me Enamoré de una Hada
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific alterno de Candy convertida en hada con Albert, quien se enamora de una pequeña fantasía...
1. Chapter 1

_**Minific**_

 _ **Me Enamoré de una Hada**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Fanart Oladys**_

Dirán que enloquecí, pero así sucedió… En Escocia se habla de elfos, de duendes y de hadas. Después de un gran negocio que tenía en puerta, fui a mi hogar en mi país natal, había tenido fallas y presiones, estaba agotado de tantas emociones, salía a caminar, meditando una salida para que ese último negocio no se hiciera o se cancelara de por vida, no iba a dejarle mis tierras a nadie, eran de mis antepasados y aunque mi Tía odiaba aquel lugar, que fuera nuestro, no me importaba lo que ella pensará, era mía y no la dejaría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Entre a ese paraje que llamaban bosque de los males, y me adentre a él como era de esperarse, era mi tierra y así fuera mala, era mía, si en ella me perdía al menos por mí no quedaba, subí a lo alto de una colina un árbol hermoso era el centro de la vista, y al rodearlo el atardecer más bellos se veía, hablando conmigo mismo me comente enamorado,

\- ¡Es el más bello atardecer que he visto en toda mi vida!

Sin esperarlo y asombrado escuche claramente la respuesta,

\- Tienes razón, es el más hermoso también de toda mi vida.

Gire despacio y ella estaba ahí, una pequeña que cabía en mi mano, sonriendo le brillaban sus ojos, su pequeñez me asombraba y un par de alitas también atesoraba, sentada en la rama miraba el atardecer, era tan hermosa como los que ambos veíamos, haciéndome el de disimular la sorpresa, le comenté,

\- Posiblemente la noche también tenga su belleza en este lugar.

\- Así es… desde aquí siempre veo el mejor brillo de todas las estrellas… Pero que digo, ¿puedes escucharme?

\- Perfectamente. Eres muy bonita y eres una… hadita.

\- ¡Vaya! Esto sí que es emocionante, jamás había hablado con un humano, mucho menos que pudiera conversar mutuamente con él.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Jamás, jamás?

\- Jamás. Eres la primera persona que puede entablar conmigo una conversación. Aquí todos maldicen este bello lugar, por más que trabajo día y noche, nunca les doy abasto, no les gusta las flores, aun agregando los colores más bellos, no les gustan los árboles, aun poniendo la mejor variedad y retorciendo sus ramas en arte natural, no les agradan las sorpresas, ni cuando aparecen o desaparecen estas.

\- Son unos ingratos, este lugar es perfecto, no dejaré que nadie lo toque.

\- ¿De verdad? Le pedía a Dios que alguien detuviera a esas personas que quieren quemar el bosque sagrado.

\- ¿Bosque sagrado?

\- Si, tiene miles de años, yo soy joven aquí, pero bien a cuidarlo desde que nací y no he permitido que entren a hacerle daño, si esto desaparece, se terminará la magia…

\- ¿La magia?

\- ¿Habías hablado con una hada?

\- No, de hecho pensé que solo eran fantasías de la imaginación.

\- Pues ya ves que no, aquí he estado desde que en ese árbol me hice una hada y me asignaron cuidar el bosque…

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Solo he escuchado sus voces, sé que no puedo decir quiénes son, pero siento hermoso aquí, dentro de mí, cada que reverdece, que florece y que la lluvia aparece… este lugar me da vida y sin este, yo no tendría razón de ser.

\- Eso no pasará, no mientras este en mis manos. ¿Hay más hadas?

\- Si, en otra parte del bosque, pero… son muy egocéntricos y…

La pequeña hadita, se entristecía y note que algo malo sucedía, pase uno de mis dedos por su hombro y su rostro y le di mi apoyo, al ver que se sentía mal…

\- Puedes contarme, puedo ayudarte si lo deseas…

\- Es que… pensé que era mi novio y me cambio por otra con alas verdes como la naturaleza, le gusta el color verde y yo…

\- Eres perfecta, quien te menos preció

\- Terence. Dice que soy muy brillante, pero que no combino en este lugar.

\- Esta equivocado, eres perfecta y hermosa. Que nadie te diga lo contrario.

\- Gracias. Ella sonrió y no sabía cómo, pero con mi mano la tomé y su cabecita bese. Ese atardecer nos conocimos y la noche llego en nuestra conversación, ambos nuestras penas compartimos, me di cuenta que no tenía donde dormir, pues en su aldea Terence les había dicho que por su color, a todos delataría ante los demás, peor sería si se daban cuenta que podía hablar con los humanos, ahora menos la aceptarían, la invite a mi hogar, y le dije que le construiría otro, que no se preocupara que el bosque de los males, me pertenecía, que no permitiría que nadie tocara el bosque y que lo protegería de todos los que lo deseaban talar.

Nos hicimos amigos, por varios días, fue como mi conciencia, se dormía conmigo, me despertaba a mi lado, se sentía feliz con todo lo que le daba y de todo el personal de mi castillo en aquel lugar, la escondía y a nadie le decía que ella… existía.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy Bell! ¿Dónde estás pequeña?

\- Aquí, me dijiste que cuando no estuvieras, me escondiera.

\- Así es pequeña, hoy vendrán a conocer las tierras, dicen que están malditas y que me demostraran porque no valen la pena.

\- Ya hemos trabajado eso, Albert, veras que estarán hermosas, solo tu puedes ver que es maravilloso nuestro lugar.

\- ¿Has visto a los de tu aldea?

\- No, no quisiera que supieran que estoy contigo, supe que hicieron acrecentar el cauce del río y que ayudaron a los animales del bosque al fondo.

\- ¿Eres feliz aquí, Candy?

\- Si, me dijiste me harías un hogar…

\- Ven vamos al jardín, veras la sorpresa que te tengo.

Al salir en el huerto de las flores de colores que tenía entre el castillo y el bosque sagrado, un pequeño hogar resplandecía, ella al verlos sonrió y corriendo a su pequeña casita entraba, salía para correr a abrazarlo, cuando solo podía cubrir parte de su rostro al hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **Un minific ideado en un dibujo...**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar, la segunda parte subirá en cualquier momento**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitos** **a**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Minific**_

 _ **Me Enamoré de una Hada**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

Habíamos vivido cosas, que jamás había permitido a nadie vivir a mi lado, ella era todo lo que necesitaba, su sonrisa, era motivo para hacer todo un esfuerzo superior, ella me motivaba, me sentía bien, tranquilo y su compañía no podía ser mejor.

\- Albert, ¿Ya llegaron las personas?

\- Si, pequeña, hoy verán que el bosque al que protegemos, no está embrujado, que es mío y nadie puede hacerle daño.

\- Gracias Albert, será mejor que me esconda, no quisiera que me vieran, por favor, no olvides ni un solo detalle, estaré ansiosa por verte de nuevo y escucharte sobre lo que ellos decidieron.

Sin esperarlo, se acerco a darme un beso. La atrape y bese su pequeña cabecita,

\- Como me encantaría tenerte a mi lado, pequeña.

\- Lo estoy, Albert.

-No. Estas en mi rostro, me gustaría mucho que fueras humana y no te separaras jamás de mi.

\- ¡Albert!

Ella se pego más a mi rostro. Ambos deseábamos lo mismo, estar juntos por siempre.

La visita de los socios, fue de impresión agradable a detalles de solidaridad y aprecio, por mi labor altruista al querer conservar intacta la propiedad, y que esta no fuera dañada.

\- Considérelo patrimonio intacto, señor Andrew. Su labor no tiene límites, veremos que sea una propiedad exclusiva y protegida por sus descendientes.

La pequeña hada se quedaba escondida y escuchaba la última palabra, misma que la dejaba pensando. Todas las hadas eran parejas, pero jamás tenían familia, no había bebes hadas, no había mini hadas, solo cuando llegaban de recién aparecidas. Sin poder pensar más sonreía nostálgica y se marchaba por el camino del bosque, donde hacía tiempo no iba, si, a donde estaban los demás.

\- Miren, ya llego la traidora que trajo humanos.

\- No soy traidora, ese hombre ha protegido el bosque, nadie traerá maquinas para talarlo, lo acaba de proteger para siempre, con él y sus descendientes.

\- ¡Ah! Es casado, vaya, no te separabas de él. Preguntaba una hada macho vestido de verde seco con cabellos largos negros y una pajilla en su boca, desde un tronco, donde permanecía sentado viéndola a distancia llegar.

\- No. No es casado, pero cuando lo sea, tendrá hijos y ellos también protegerán el bosque.

\- Si, seguramente les ordenará hacerlo, pero… ¿Obedecerán?

La reina madre escuchaba sin salir detrás sus hojas, todos ahí miraban de un modo despectivo a Candy, por ser de colores brillantes y no acordes al bosque encantado, sino a otros lugares lejanos de ahí. Debía irse, pero sus logros en el bosque, eran increíbles, por lo cual no permitía su salida de ese lugar.

\- Candy, ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Por supuesto, Reina madre.

La pequeña entraba tras un nicho de hojas anidadas, donde un pequeño comedor esperaba y ahí una jarrita mágicamente sola, se servía el té.

\- Toma asiento, querida.

\- Gracias. Que gusto verla, mi reina. No lo la veía desde que aparecí.

\- No tenía motivo, hasta ahora que te veo, ¿y esa tristeza?

\- No es nada importante.

\- Candy no lo has notado pero… tu tristeza está cambiando tu tono de color lila a morado.

\- ¡Vaya! No me había fijado, se lo aseguro, mi reina. ¿Esto es malo?

\- Lo es. Ahora tienes sentimientos por alguien y eso significa que estarás para siempre con ese alguien.

\- No puede ser.

\- Lo es.

\- Pero, si no había estado aquí, nadie ha estado conmigo.

\- De aquí no es… tu sabes dónde está ahora.

\- Pero, pero… es un humano.

\- Y se ha enamorado de ti.

\- Solo me dijo que le gustaría…

\- Si, supongo que lo dijo, ahora eres suya, Candy.

\- Eso es imposible.

\- No para las hadas, no para nuestra sensibilidad, no para nuestra magia, no para nuestros deseos más ocultos, no para nuestros anhelos, Candy.

\- Lo siento. Pero es que… el debe tener descendientes para… cuidar el bosque por muchos años y… deberá casarse.

\- No podrá, Candy. No lo hará, sin querer al tomarte como suya, el también se hizo tuyo.

\- No fue así…

\- Como haya sido, querida. Así es la magia de las hadas. Ahora vete, que tu tono está obscureciendo, debe estarte buscando.

\- Si, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, Candy. Antes que te vayas, ¿puedes tomar la taza de té?

\- Si. Tomaba asiento y notaba que solo había una tacita en la mesa, la tomaba apresurada, al pensar que la Reina ya había tomado la suya, se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en sus mejillas para salir volando, hacia quien la estaba necesitando de forma inmediata. Entre más volaba hacia él, su color volvía a brillar tal cual.

Entraba a su pequeña casa y el llegaba mencionando su nombre,

\- Por favor pequeña, no te desparezcas, te necesito, quedamos de hablar. Ella salía de su pequeña casa y se ponía frente a él.

\- Aquí estoy, Albert.

\- Ven, vamos a caminar al bosque.

\- Si. Las luces hacían juegos con sus sombras y al ver que ella se veía grande, le gritaba a él diciendo.

\- A mí también me gustaría caminar a tu lado y tomar de tu mano, Albert. El giraba para verla y su sombra era tan grande, como él. Se asombraba que ella sintiera lo mismo por él, deseaba estar a su lado, tal cual la soñaba, pero no era bien visto decirle que, la deseaba no como hada, sino como mujer y las hadas tienen alas. El jamás le pediría eso, que dejara su vida por unirse a él. Era un humano, tenía que despedirse en algún momento, si no se unía a alguien, después quien sería quienes conservarían el bosque, no contaba con descendientes.

\- Candy, tu siempre serás la única que se quede con mi corazón.

\- Albert, me has robado el mío, sin ti, ya no podría continuar.

\- ¿Cómo que no podrías?

\- Sin saberlo está tarde, antes de irme, me has tomado en tus manos, me has dicho que te gustaría que fuera humana y… que no me separa jamás de ti.

\- Si, y así es. Pero no eres humana.

\- No lo soy. Pero mi magia, tomo tu segunda frase. Y cada que me alejo de ti, mi brillo se acaba.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Que ahora no podré irme a ninguna parte. Estaré siempre contigo.

\- ¡Candy!

\- No importa, sé que eso es un imposible y… se lo dije a la reina madre. Solo que ella dijo que… no hay imposibles para las hadas.

\- Candy, si no me caso, no tendré hijos y cuando sea viejo, moriré y no tendré a quien delegar el bosque encantado.

\- Albert, perdóname. Hay muchas razones por las que las hadas nunca se acercan a los humanos, porque un solo deseo de ellos y podemos quedar destruidas.

\- ¡Dios! ¡No! Siempre estarás conmigo. Lo siento pequeña, yo… yo… No he encontrado a nadie que comparta mis gustos y mis aficiones como lo haces.

\- Tampoco había encontrado a alguien que comparta conmigo nada, como lo haces, Albert.

El la tomo en sus manos, la acercó a su rostro y beso su cabecita muchas veces. Ella con sus brazos tomaba su rostro y besaba también. De su pequeña boca, salía un hilo de magia, que entraba en la boca de él… Poco a poco, ambos se quedaron en pausa.

Ella comenzaba a crecer lentamente y el aun no lo notaba. Hasta que al abrir sus ojos vio que ya era más grande que sus manos y continuaba creciendo. Temiendo que se le cayera de sus manos se recargaba en un árbol y buscaba como no dejarla caer.

La pequeña hada no podía abrir los ojos, solo parecía dormida, hacia pequeños movimientos al ir creciendo. Albert estaba asombrado por como ya parecía una niña, y no dejaba de crecer y moverse, opto por sentarse para que ella no se fuera a lastimar, poco a poco tomaba la talla de una mujer, sus bustos, su piernas, y sus lindos pies. Aunque sus alas crecían con ella, continuaba creciendo sin abrir sus ojos. Hasta que soltaba un suspiro, cansada y dormida. Se acurrucaba en sus brazos, y al ver que no despertaba, la elevaba en los suyos y la llevaba con él.

\- ¡Que te he hecho, mi pequeña!

Después de unas noches, contemplándola y cuidándola, cubriéndola por el frío y viendo que no despertaba. Notaba que sus alas estaban escondidas en su espalda, como si fuera una capa, sus ropas eran de pétalos, y estas se des hacían. Mandaba solicitar prendas de vestir para su futura esposa. Al decir esto, muchos se asombraban, pero como era el dueño de muchos lugares, todo lo que solicitaba era traído y pagado al momento. Una mañana aun sin abrir sus ojos, la angustia lo carcomía y deseaba tener alimentos, no sabía que más hacer, solo esperar a que abriera sus bellos ojos lilas.

Desesperado, se acercaba para verificar si respiraba, y suavemente con la tentación, la besaba despacio, tomando sus preciosos labios. Después de unos segundos ella hizo una sonrisa, se abrazo a él al querer tomar sus rostro, dándose cuenta que ya era tan grande como una humana, la sabana se caía, los pétalos que la cubrían también lo hacían y angustiada con sus brazos se intentaba tapar.

\- Te he comprado ropa, Candy.

\- ¿Cuando lo hiciste?

\- Es que has dormido por días, no sabía que tenía que besarte, para que despertaras.

\- ¡Albert! Ella se ruborizaba por completo, notando que sus ojos eran de un verde intenso ahora. Se quitaba su saco y la cubría de inmediato, para volver a abrazarla, tenerla en su regazo y ver que sus alas no eran impedimento alguno, pues cuando pasaba por su espalda, sus alas parecían de nube y no se levantaban solo estaban guardadas, sin llamar la atención.

\- Candy, ¿Te casarás conmigo?

\- Si. Creo que será lo mejor. Una humana no puede estar junto a ti, si no se casan, ¿Cierto?

\- Muy cierto.

Tomaron sus labios, el saco que la cubría también se caía, qué más daba, el siempre la protegería.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Un minific ideado en un dibujo...**_

 ** _Agradeciendo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, imaginen que finalizara todos los fics... también imagino todo lo que podrían comentar y no lo hacen :/_**

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitos** **a**_


End file.
